Love Story
by Wicked Winter
Summary: Summary inside. Songfic/ Oneshot. Look for my Chapter fic based off this. It's called Love Story: The Full Tale


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all in this story except the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and Taylor Swift owns the song.**

**WW: So this isn't my first Twilight fic but it will be the first one I've ever posted. Just bear with me is all I ask of you. I'm doing this in response to the Imprint Challenge given by midnightwolf2192.**

**Title: Love Story**

**Author: Wicked Winter**

**Pairing: Sam/Bella**

**Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: So I pretty much wing it. You know the drill, girl meets boy, all sorts of things happen. Ok not that many actually. Just a cute oneshot. Teen might be a bit extreme considering there is like. Two or three cuss words but its better to be on the safe side of things. This is in Bella's POV the entire time**

**LOVE STORY**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Today is my 10th birthday. I'm staying with Jake tonight. Daddy said I could have a sleepover with him. He's gonna invite some of our friends too. I'm so excited. I don't know too many people here in La Push. We just moved here about two months ago after the divorce got finalized. Mom gave me the choice to stay here with dad or go with her. Oddly enough I had this feeling that I should stay here instead of going to Phoenix, AZ with her. So here I am and I'm on my way to the beach to meet with Jake and some of his friends.

"BELLA!!!!!!!" A seven year old Jake came running towards me intent on tackling me into the sand.

I back flipped out of the way just in time. Good thing I was forced to take gymnastics when I was younger. It helped improve my balance a lot. Anyway Jake ended up landing face first in the sand. A group of boys were laughing at him so I stormed over to them.

"Hey! Nobody but ME can laugh at Jakey! Do you here me!?" I tried to sound menacing but I was failing since I was trying to not giggle.

I looked at the group and saw an older boy. Surely he couldn't be Jake's friend. He looked like he was twelve or thirteen. Jake's only seven. Jake slunk over to us pouting.

"That wasn't nice Bella."

"I'm Sorry Jakey," I said hugging him. "So you gonna introduce me or do I have to do it myself?"

The older boy took initiation and began pointing at and naming people. "That's Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and I'm Sam."

"How old are you?" I asked crossing my arms.

I'm still not convinced that he was Jake's friend.

"I'm fourteen." He said smartly.

"Why are you friends with a seven year old?" I was feeling rather protective of my best friend.

"Don't worry Bella. I started talking to him one day cause he looked lonely." Jake smiled cutely.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

After a while all eight of us trekked to Jake's house for dinner and my party. Everyone surprised me by getting me gifts even though they didn't know me. The only one who didn't was Sam. Jake's daddy went over to my house and left Sam in charge of us all for the night. I was kinda warming up to him since Jake told me not to worry but he kept staring at me all night. It was creepy. Everyone but me and Sam had fallen asleep and the digital clock in Jake's room told me it was 3:00 AM. I wanted a snack so I walked out of the room. Sam followed me.

"What do you want?" I whispered angrily. "Why do you keep staring at me!?"

"Well, I'm not really supposed to be around you but I have something to tell you."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

I stared dumbly at him. "What?

"Your daddy told me to stay away from you. I've seen you around here, in the woods, and other places," He ducked his head down.

"Ok, that's just creepy." Even me, a ten year old, knew that watching people with out their permission was wrong.

"I didn't spy," He claimed defensively.

I stared at him, "Yeah right Sam."

"Well you know what! I'm going to marry you!" He practically shouted in my face.

I dropped my plate of cake and my cup of juice in surprise.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

FIVE YEARS LATER

You know what tonight is? My 15th birthday but I'm not having a party. Sam Uley is taking me out to dinner though. My daddy doesn't know though so I told him I was meeting up with a couple of girl friends. Daddy would flip.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Sometimes I snuck out my window to see him. I don't remember when I started liking him. Actually When I first saw him, I knew he would be the one for me. I felt this strong tug at my heart but at ten years old I didn't know what it was. I categorized it as dislike and protectiveness of Jake.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

It's weird that Daddy would thing he was too old for me but I mean, He is kinda committing adultery. He's eighteen, I'm fifteen; Society doesn't think that's right. Well society can kiss my ass. Although I am pissed at him currently. I hopped into Sam's car that was parked about two blocks from my house and I kissed his cheek.

"Miss me?" He asked cockily.

"You haven't talked to me in like a month, not even a text!" I whined.

"Bells, I have something to tell you," He said pulling off to the side of the road.

My heart sank and this pain overtook me. "You're breaking up with me?" I started crying.

"Oh god no Bella. Listen to me. What I have to tell you, you might not believe." He took my face in his hands and kissed me chastely. "There is a very important reason that I haven't talked to or seen you."

He took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"I am a werewolf."

I started laughing. "No, seriously though Sam, what is the reason?"

"Bella, I'm serious."

I stopped laughing at looked at him

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

He stepped out of the car and came around to open my door. "I'll show you if you don't believe me. Turn around and when I whine turn to face me."

"Why do I have to turn around?" I asked.

Sweet Jesus, is my Sam going crazy?

"Just do it for me, please?"

I complied with his request and all of a sudden I heard a soft whining. I whipped around and saw a black wolf.

"Holy shit!" I flipped out. "Sam!!!!! Where the hell are you? I'm going to be eaten!!!"

I sank to the ground and buried my face in my hands. I felt a something wet swipe across my cheek and opened my fingers to peek through. The wolf was in front of me giving me a type of grin.

"Sam?" I whispered.

It nodded its huge head.

"Oh my god. My boyfriend is a werewolf."

I was rather calm about this now. Was I in shock? I don't know but what I did know what that the tugging sensation was back only it seemed stronger. I was even more in love with this man, er wolf standing right in front of me. He motioned for me to hop on his back. I did so nervously. What if I fall off or what if he stops too suddenly? I held on tightly and shut my eyes. The wind flowed past us and I slowly relaxed by still left my eyes closed. When we stopped I cracked them open and gasped at the sight before me. I slid off of him and looked at the sights around me. There were candles, a picnic, and we were in some kind of meadow that had a stream flowing through it.

"Do you like it Bells?"

I turned around to see Sam in human form. "I love it!" I hugged him.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Baby." He kissed me sweetly. "No I have something else to tell you, it involves the whole 'werewolf' thing."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Well, for right now I'm the only one, the tribe elders say there will be more in time." He paused. "You remember the legends right?"

I nodded.

"The part about imprinting?"

Again I nodded.

"It happened to me."

I grew sad again. I knew when someone imprinted the person they did so on became their whole world. Some other lucky girl was going to get my Sam.

"On who?" I asked in a small voice.

I willed the tears to hold off. I didn't want to make him feel guilty of something I knew he couldn't control. That's right; I knew everything there was to know about the legends. They fascinated me as a child so I went around to many different bookstores collecting books on them. He forced me to look at him.

"On you silly girl," He said smartly.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"But what are we supposed to do? Sam, my daddy will kill you." The tears were still there, threatening to fall with every passing second.

"Don't worry Baby." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

I got this crazy idea all of a sudden. "Let's run away!"

He laughed and I joined in because I knew we couldn't do it. Sam was a protector of our lands now. After the rest of our evening was spent he took me home. I told him I would see him sometime later. A few days passed and I learned from Jake that there were battles going on, battles with vampires. Jake had changed a couple days ago. Everyone I knew were pretty much werewolves. I grew more and more used to the idea everyday but I was always terrified that someone wasn't going top come home. Most of all I was terrified that Sam wasn't going to come home.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Two whole years passed. Sam contacted me as often as he could. I was seventeen now. Two months after my 17th birthday had passes. No word from Sam. I began wondering if he was even serious about the 'imprinting' thing. Maybe he just lied to make me feel better. I knew my faith was fading fast. If he loved me he would have called or something. Although Jake had warned me that it wasn't safe I was sitting in the woods. I wasn't that far inside but I was sitting against a tree with my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin resting on my knees. If danger were to find me I wouldn't get away from it.

"BELLA!" I heard Sam calling my name.

I looked around. "Sam?!?!"

He found me in an instant.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"Oh Sam! I was so afraid that You didn't love me anymore!" I cried into his shoulder.

"How could you ever think that Bella?" He kissed me. "I do love you so much. You are my whole world. I talked to your dad."

I looked at him alarm then began checking him for wounds. He laughed and let go of me.

"Bella," he began and took a ring out of his pocket. "Marry me?"

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"You mean it?" I cried tears of joy.

He nodded smiling.

"OH YES!!! YES!!" I screamed tackling him to the ground.

TWO YEARS LATER

I stood next to Sam at the alter. As he read me his vows flashbacks of when me first met went through my mind.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I Said my vows to him when it was my turn. When we were finally married he kissed me softly and I knew that I loved him so much more at that moment than I ever had and that I would love him more and more each passing day.

**THE END**

**WW: I hope you enjoyed it. I really did just write it on impulse.**


End file.
